


Without Service, With Each Other

by StarktheSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Secret Crush, Undercover Mission, Undercover as a Couple, acquaintances to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarktheSnark/pseuds/StarktheSnark
Summary: With another up and coming villain, Steve and Tony have to go together on a mission to stop it. It's supposed to be undercover, but how undercover can those two get? It isn't until they arrive in the town that they're mistaken for a couple, and Steve easily goes along with it. Tony, on the other hand, doesn't know what it means for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Some scenes are going to be written about real places, but will not accurately reflect said places. This is a work of fiction. Certain instances or details are made up for the sake of good writing or a good scene.

It had been a quiet couple of weeks. I hadn’t been asked to do a mission in those weeks, and I was actually feeling anxious. It wasn’t that I was anxious about no threats, because there definitely was some. Fury just sent others to be on the missions.  
  
I suppose to him I still wasn’t the most reliable for missions. Who could blame him?  
  
In the meantime, I was trying to keep myself busy. If I wasn’t busy, I was on edge and irritable. It also didn’t help that Steve Rogers was everywhere I went.  
  
It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, and I didn’t mind the guy, but he was always so tense and couldn’t just relax. It was hard to hang around him when he was just so…closed off.  
  
They say never meet your childhood idols. Well, I never had the choice, did I? It was either walk away and be a dick or save the world. So, I saved the world and now _the_ Captain America lives in my tower.  
  
My younger self would be thrilled over this, but this also isn’t the same Steve that I grew up as a kid thinking about. He definitely isn’t the same Steve that my father bragged about.  
  
Either way, this was the Steve I was stuck with. The one who was only focused on missions and being a solider.  
  
So, when Fury knocked on my office door and told me I had to go undercover with Steve on a mission – well, one could imagine my dismay.   
“What do you mean we have to go undercover? We’re just about the most recognizable people there are,” I attempt to argue back as I wave away the projections I had up. “I don’t think you’ve thought this through. Have you?”  
  
Fury leaned back in the chair he sat in, and he kicked his feet up right on the edge of my desk. The fucking disrespect. He was in _my_ office in _my_ tower.  
  
“Oh, we’ve thought this through plenty, Stark,” Fury finally spoke as he folded his arms on his chest. “You and the Captain will be sent away to a city that has little to no internet or communications to the outside. They may recognize you, but they won’t say anything, and they can’t post anything to social media.”  
  
“So, you’re telling me that you’re sending me to the middle of nowhere with the star spangled wall?” I exclaim as I move to sit on the edge of my chair.  
  
“I thought you were smart enough to realize that without having me need to explain it again,” Fury chuckled. “You both will leave in a week. If you have any other questions, don’t ask. They’ll be answered when you get your debriefing folders just like Steve will get his.” Fury stood up. “I suggest you and Steve talk about your…arrangements before then.”  
  
And just like that, the bastard was gone. I wasn’t even able to get a word in over my dumbfounded state.  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I groan as I slump back into my chair. Why Steve? Why not anyone else?  
  
It doesn’t matter though. Fury wouldn’t change his mind no matter what I persuaded or bribed or threatened him with.  
  
Besides, maybe I could use this time to finally unlock who Steve is. I only know him as Captain America, and I hate being one of the only ones not knowing him as Steve. He’s the leader of our little bunch. Shouldn’t he get to know everyone?  
  
One would think he would at least try to know me since he was buddies with my father and all, but it doesn’t seem that’s the case.  
  
It wouldn’t be the first time someone gave me the cold shoulder just because of my father.  
  
|  
  
I push open the door to the gym a little harder than necessary, and I storm over to where Steve was currently bench pressing who knows how many pounds. It looked like the weights could easily crush my Iron Man suit, but it seemed like Steve was handling them as if they were pool noodles.  
  
Stupid super soldier strength.  
  
“Stark, is everything okay?” Steve asked with his soldier voice as he put up the bar.  
  
He was sweating a lot, and it should not have looked attractive on him. It wasn’t fair. I didn’t look like I was glistening when sweating.  
  
“No, it’s not, Rogers,” I deadpan as I stop in front of the bench press station. “Did Fury talk to you yet?”  
  
Steve arched an eyebrow up before he grabbed his sweat rag, wiping at his forehead with it. “He did. Is this what you want to talk about? Because I already have some strategies—”  
  
“I don’t care about that right now,” I cut off before I push my glasses up more nose more. “Did you read the part of the briefing where we’ll have no internet? I won’t even be able to use any of my service,” I exclaim a tad more dramatically than needed.  
  
I have a habit of blowing things out of proportion. Can you tell?  
  
Steve just shook his head as he slung his rag back over his shoulder. “We’ll just have to do this the old fashion way then, Stark. Are you up for it?” He asked after, and I swear on my mother I saw his lips twitch like he was going to grin. He might as well have.  
  
“Fine. We’ll do it your way,” I finally admit as I tug on the edges of my sleeves. “Tomorrow at around…let’s say two, we can have a discussion on the parameters of the mission. As well as your strategies. Sound good? Good.”  
  
I turn on my heel and walk off before he has a chance to answer.  
  
|  
  
It was two o’clock sharp when Steve walked into my office the next day. I shouldn’t have been as surprised as I was though. Steve has always been punctual for as long as I’ve known him.  
  
“Right on time as always,” I note as I take out a notepad where I’ve already jotted some ideas down on.  
  
Steve took his seat in front of my desk, and he even had his own little journal it seemed. “You did say two, remember, Stark?” He replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
I give him a shrug in response then sets my notepad on the desk. “Let’s get started then, shall we?”  
  
“Since our guy is trying to create AI’s, I figured that would be your specialty,” Steve began to say, but I had to interrupt.  
  
“You figured? Hold on, Rogers. Did you pair us up together for this mission?”  
  
Steve shrugged almost sheepishly. “I had. Is there a problem with that?” He asked timidly – just in the slightest way though as if to hide it. Fortunately for me, I’ve gotten good at reading people over the years. It’s been the only thing keeping me and my business afloat.  
  
But to back up: _what the hell?_ He wanted us paired together? That can’t be right.  
  
“Not at all,” I wave off casually before I start to tap my pen against my notepad.  
  
Why would he want us on this mission – together – if he never bothers to talk to me in the tower? Where we live just an elevator’s ride away? It, well, befuddled me to say the least.  
  
“Anyways,” Steve spoke to get back on track. He wasn’t much for the small talk with me. “It’s very possible that he could be copying after your work and would easily recognize you, so I thought we could disguise the trip as one to get away from the superhero lives. Like a vacation without internet and normal contact.”  
  
I nod a little as I listen to him. “Like a place to unplug?” It didn’t sound that bad actually. “Though if we get caught and questioned, what would we say to it only being us there?”  
  
Steve bounced his leg as he thought. “Well, Clint is with his family, so he’s vacationing in a way,” He began to list off on his fingers.  
  
“And Nat isn’t the vacationing type to begin with.”  
  
“Precisely,” Steve agreed easily. “Bruce—We can say he’s off working on something important and top secret. Then Thor’s not even on Earth.”  
  
“Sounds convincing to me,” I reply before I look down to my notepad. “The guy will probably need the library’s computers for research or parts. He might even have his own internet, but we can start there first,” I suggest with a shrug as I read over my crazy notes.  
  
I look up expecting to see Steve giving me an opposing look, but he was actually nodding along.  
  
Odd.  
  
“Since as Captain America I tend to be the one people respect more, I’ll go around and see what the locals have to say.”  
  
And just like that, the smoothness between us had a jagged edge that disrupted it.  
  
“Great idea. I don’t know anyone who would want to talk to Tony Stark anyways. You certainly never do,” I snap out as I slam the pen on top of the notepad. “I think we’ve got enough done for today. Anything else can be discussed on the way there about the mission.”  
  
Steve’s face fell as he realized how his words sounded against me. Well, I’m assuming he realized his mistake. “Wait—”  
  
“If you’ll excuse me,” I begin to say as I stand up from my chair, buttoning together my suit jacket. “I have a meeting I should probably get to. I’ll see you around, Rogers.”  
  
I didn’t wait for him to leave before I walked out my own office. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did he think other people didn’t respect me just because he might not?  
  
This mission is going to turn out terribly if this keeps up. Why the hell would he want to go on a mission with me if he didn’t like me?  
  
I can never understand that man. It seemed like we were finally on the same level and even agreeing with each other for once, but then he pulls that shit.  
  
“Fucking Rogers,” I grumble as I head down to my workshop. I didn’t actually have a meeting to get too – it’s just a convenient excuse to be able to storm off.  
  
|  
  
Rhodey was the one who finally came after me when others began to realize I was still in my workshop. I could probably use his advice anyways.  
  
“J, open the door for him,” I instruct as Rhodey made it down the stairs to the shop.  
  
He stopped a few feet in front of me, his arms crossed. Oh great. I don’t think he’s going to be on my side.  
  
“You just walked out on Steve and came here, huh? You didn’t even give him a chance to explain himself,” Rhodey scolded.  
  
I just rolled my eyes. I wasn’t in the mood for this. “But do you even know what he said to me?”  
  
“I do. And he didn’t mean it like that, Tony. I know the two of you don’t get along, but you also know he’s not rude like that,” Rhodey answered back firmly. “He meant that the public tends to favor him more. Does that really come as a surprise to you? Or did you just get all butthurt that it was Steve that said it?”  
  
“Oh, fuck off,” I huff out as I send a glare towards Rhodey. “What gives you the right to say shit like that? I told you I didn’t like him and _that was that_.”  
  
“Being your best friend gave me the right,” Rhodey replied and he shook his head in disappointment. I don’t blame him. “And you know I don’t believe you when you say that.”  
  
I shake my head then turn my attention back to what I was playing with. “If you came down here to talk about that, you know I won’t.”  
  
Rhodey only shrugged as he stayed in the same place. “I heard you and Steve were going on a mission together soon without any service and only with each other. Just thought I’d stop by.” He was smug and it pissed me off.  
  
“Yeah, we are because _he_ of all people thought we should go together even though he can’t even have a normal conversation with me. Did you know I still don’t know if he likes something as simple as a cheeseburger?” I ramble off in my frustration.  
  
“I just think there’s more to it, Tony. Coming from both sides.”  
  
“Then don’t think about it,” I snap as I look back over to Rhodey. “There’s nothing to think about from either side of this. Just leave it alone.”  
  
Rhodey held his hands up defensively before he started to back up. “Alright. You win,” He sighs, but I could feel there was more under his words. “You go and have a romantic getaway with Captain America.”  
  
I pick up a stray screw to throw at Rhodey, but he was already dashing up the stairs to escape it. He knew me too well.  
  
“This is going to be hell,” I grumble to myself as I lean back.  
  
A week alone with Steve while trying to complete a mission.  
  
What could go wrong?  
  
|  
  
A lot could go wrong apparently.  
  
It started with today: our last day in New York before we had to leave. I was packing my bags with some music playing through my speakers via Jarvis, and he decided to come knocking on my door.  
  
His knock almost sounded rhythmic like drums on the Fourth of July. This man is unbelievable.  
  
“J, turn the music off and let Cap in,” I call out over the music as I slide a suit into a protective bag. I can’t have them getting wrinkled on the ride there.  
  
The door opened and Steve walked in with his hands clasped on his belt. Seriously, why does he do that? What’s the point? It drove me insane.  
  
“Stark? Are you in here?” He asked hesitantly since I was still hidden away in my room, though I could see him from the doorway. I should probably go out there.  
  
“Yeah, just hold on,” I reply as I lay my suit down on the bed neatly. It was one of my more favorite ones. I probably shouldn’t be bringing it with me on a mission, but who knows what could come up? Maybe I will need to _persuade_ people to give up some information.  
  
I grin a little to myself before I walk out the room. “Rogers, what’s the four-one-one?” I ask as I fold my arms over my chest accompanied with a curious look. I didn’t expect to see him until the morning.  
  
“The…The what?” Steve questioned back with his brows scrunched up in confusion. Right, he was a man out of time. Despite being here for almost two years now, he still wasn’t caught up on everything. No one expected him to be, though.  
  
I simply wave a hand in the air. “Sorry, the information,” I correct then pulls on a small smile for him. “What’s up?”  
  
Steve’s cheeks turned a little pink. Was he…embarrassed? No, he couldn’t be. This was Cap, and he only got embarrassed when people talked about sex around him or genitalia.  
  
“I just wanted to inform you that Fury wants us to leave around five in the morning for the drive there.” Steve went to continue, but of course I had to interrupt. It’s my specialty at this point.  
  
“Drive? What do you mean by drive there, Rogers?” I questioned with my eyes squinted at him and an accusing finger point to his face.  
  
Steve halted in his confusion. “Tony, did you not read that part of the file?” His right eyebrow quirked up as he stared down at me, and it was my turn for my cheeks to turn pink.  
  
“If I had, then I wouldn’t be asking you about it, would I?” I huff out before I shake my head. “Driving. Why are we _driving_ there? It’s a thirty-five hour drive out there—”  
  
“Stark, we don’t have a choice,” Steve interrupted this time, which, by the way, threw me completely off guard. I couldn’t help but to stare at him with my mouth open for a moment before I was able to compose myself. But he wasn’t done. “Fury wants us to take a car to not seem like we’re on official business that a jet or plane would seem like. It’s all about how we portray ourselves, remember? And if you hadn’t of stormed off, we would have gotten to talk about this,” Steve finished firmly.  
  
I clench my jaw a little. He did make a fair point, but that didn’t mean I have to accept it. He was just so infuriating. “A little heads up _before_ the night prior would have been nice,” I ground out instead.  
  
“Read the file next time then. I’ll see you five in the morning in the garage. Not a minute later. We have a schedule to keep up with.” And with that, Steve turned sharply and marched his way back out the door.  
  
I rub my hands over my face before I stomp back over to my suitcase. Now I had to pack extra clothes for the extra three days of travel time. As if I didn’t already have a shit load packed.  
  
“Jarvis, tell me again why I’m doing this stupid mission?” I groan as I reluctantly grab more pairs of clothing. I should probably grab some sweatpants. Those should be good for a long car ride, right?  
  
“Because the director told you to, sir,” Jarvis replied as predicted. I just pout as I set aside an outfit for tomorrow. “I also believe you took it because of the Captain.”  
  
Did Jarvis just say what I think he said? “No. I’m not going to hear this shit from you too,” I snap at the ceiling.  
  
“Whatever you say, sir,” Jarvis responded to me, and I didn’t miss the smugness of his voice. I couldn’t have just made a normal AI. I just _had_ to make one with a bit of personality. Stupid me.  
  
Once all my stuff was on the suitcase, I set it aside against my wall. I couldn’t’ close it yet because I still had to put my toothbrush and stuff in there in the morning, so that would do for now. Plus, I may have to get help closing it tomorrow. I might pull a muscle trying to get it zipped closed with how packed it is.  
  
What’s up with Steve, anyways? I can’t be the only one who sees the way he is with me. It’s vexing as hell, but it’s also very bothersome. I know most people can’t stand me. It’s just a little harder to swallow that Captain America, my crush from boyhood, is also one of those people.  
  
Yeah, I know. I’m not exactly welcoming to the guy, but that’s who I am. The other team members get that, so why can’t he?  
  
“J, go ahead and wake me up half past four, will you?” I sigh out before I change into some night clothes. I might as well head to bed now so I can get some sleep since I was notified just moments ago that I’ll be driving us. There’s no way in hell I’m letting Steve drive with the way I’ve seen him drive that motorcycle of his.  
  
“Of course, sir.”  
  
I crawl into my bed with a heavy sigh, curling up and closing my eyes. “I’m hoping for Steve and me to get along for once,” I murmur to myself. Hearing it helps me want it more, and I want this. Us not getting along is getting old.  
  
|  
  
Jarvis woke me up not a second past four-thirty that following morning, but that didn’t mean I got out of bed at that time. I like giving myself a couple minutes of lying in the bed to wake up. What can I say? It’s relaxing for the morning.  
  
Though, it didn’t come close to being as relaxing as a cup of hot coffee in the morning. Speaking of, I could go for some right now.  
  
I dragged myself out of bed, trudged over to the coffee machine, and just got relaxed on the couch with my coffee when Jarvis decided to speak up. Not much relaxing when I have him reminding me to do stuff all the time.  
  
I can’t get too mad at him. Him and Pepper are the sole reason this company is still afloat after all these years without Obadiah. I much prefer those two anyways.  
  
“Sir, you only have fifteen minutes before you are supposed to meet in the garage as the Captain instructed.”  
  
“Then I’ll be a little late,” I shrug then takes another sip of my coffee. “He’s a super soldier. He has the ability to wait.”  
  
“If you say so, sir,” Jarvis complied. Lucky for me, he was mostly on my side. I say mostly because he does tend to side on the opposers side if it’s Pepper or Rhodey.  
  
I didn’t get up until my coffee was finished, and I still hadn’t changed or finished packing. Oh well.  
  
Sweatpants and some random band t-shirt were what was set aside for today, so I was able to quickly change into those clothes. Now the only thing left to do was close my last suitcase that I had opened.  
  
As I mentioned, it didn’t want to close. I tried pushing on it, I tried sitting on it, and I even tried kicking it. The damn suitcase just doesn’t want to close.  
  
Ten minutes past five was when Steve finally decided to come hound me for being late, and man am I glad to see him.  
  
Steve barged into my apartment, but I couldn’t find it in me to care at the moment. I could hear in his stomps just how angry he was. “Stark! You were supposed to be—”  
  
“Steve! Thank goodness it’s you,” I interrupt breathlessly before I walk a couple steps to stand in my doorway. By the look he was giving me, I’m assuming it looks like I just went a couple rounds in the bedroom.  
  
“Really? I—Why?” Steve asked with a quizzical look before he glanced into the bedroom, his cheeks getting that shade of pink again.  
  
“I am _so_ glad you asked, Captain America,” I send him a grin before I turn on my heel and walks back over to the suitcase. “I would deeply appreciate it if you used your super soldier strength to close my suitcase for me.”  
  
Steve’s brows pulled together as he followed me into the bedroom. “Couldn’t you take some out and put those clothes into a separate bag?”  
  
I scoff at that. “No, I couldn’t. We’re taking a car, remember? So, I’m trying to minimize the luggage we bring,” I dismiss. “Once this is zipped, I’ll be ready to go.”  
  
That’s what it took for Steve to finally help me. He just gave me this completely done with look before he walked over to my suitcase.  
  
“I’ll hold it down while you zip it closed,” Steve instructed in his Captain America commanding voice.  
  
“Has anybody told you how great you are?” I tell him relieved before I get in position to zip it. Okay, maybe I was being dramatic again, but who cares? My suitcase was about to finally be closed.  
  
“Just about every time I save someone,” Steve grunted out as he pushed down on both sides of the suitcase. “Jeez, Tony. What the hell do you have in here?”  
  
The top half was finally close enough to zip it. It was about damn time too. “Well that’s a little personal, Rogers,” I lie with a small laugh before I zip the suitcase, having to reach underneath Steve’s arms to get the zipper all the way. Christ was this man tense. Was I that hard to be around?  
  
Steve only rolled his eyes at my response, pulling away as soon as the suitcase was closed. “ _Now_ are we ready to leave?” He asked impatiently, and his body did the thing where he leaned his weight on one leg with his hip sticking out a little.  
  
Who knew the captain could get sassy?  
  
“Yes, we are,” I declare as I pick up some of my other, more lighter bags that held various other objects. Clothes were in one bag and, well, the other bags were filled with equally important things for the mission. Different Iron Man suits being part of it. “Would you be a dear and grab that suitcase for me? It’s my last bag.”  
  
Steve shook his head to himself before he picked it up without complaining. He was probably too antsy to get on the road to put up much of a fight over something like this.  
  
“I figured around eight or nine we should stop somewhere for breakfast, be it drive-thru or dining in,” I share with Steve as we head down to the garage. “And then again around noon or one for lunch. For dinner we’d stop around six, maybe seven, and then drive until ten.”  
  
“What if we stop and got gas at five-thirty, but it isn’t quite six yet? Would we just go back on the road for another half hour then stop again and waste time?” Steve countered back theoretically.  
  
I turn around expecting to argue over the matter, but instead I see the amusement on Steve’s face. So, he was _mocking_ me. I don’t like it, but I do have to say I’m impressed.  
  
“Of course. We can’t stop at five-thirty, Rogers. Are you crazy? Only six o’clock. Maybe even seven, but that’s pushing it,” I reply back seriously, but I can’t help the grin that tugged on my lips.  
  
Steve huffed a laugh before he heaved my suitcase into the trunk of the car with his own bags.  
  
 _Did I just make Steve Rogers laugh?_  
  
It must be a new record. Maybe it’s the prospect of a vacation, even if it isn’t technically a vacation. Heaven knows we both need one though. The whole team does, except Barton. He’s already away with his family.  
  
I carefully set my other bags in the trunk before I shut it closed. “Alright. Let’s hit the road!” I grin before I slide into the driver seat with ease.  
  
Steve, on the other hand, had a tad more trouble getting those wide shoulders of his into the car. By the time he settled himself in and buckled up, I was staring amused and watching the show.  
  
“Don’t even bother,” Steve grunted out before he looked out the window. “We need to get going.”  
  
I crack a grin then starts the car, pulling out of the garage. “I know. I was only waiting for my passenger to get all buckled.”  
  
Steve sighed sharply before I heard him grumble defensively, “It’s a small car.”  
  
“I fit in it just fine,” I point out, stealing a glance to my right over to Steve.  
  
“Yeah, but you’re not—” Steve paused. “I’m just bigger.”  
  
I chuckle then finally pulls out the garage and onto the road. Only thirty-five hours to go, and that doesn’t include the time it’ll take for stops.  
  
“This is going to be a long drive,” I breathe out as I start to follow the directions via Jarvis. “Are you ready for it, Cap?”  
  
Steve looked over to me for a moment before he looked ahead. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” He mumbled in response, and I can’t be too sure if I was meant to hear that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't very plot heavy. It almost isn't even close. It's more of a filler chapter and one where the reader can get a better understanding of the characters. I hope you enjoy it!

Our first stop ended up being around eight for breakfast. I could tell Steve was itching to get out and stretch those long limbs of his. I'm surprised he lasted this long in the car without asking for a rest stop. He couldn't sit still for long even at the tower.  
  
“Are you sure this is where you want to eat?” I ask unsure as I park at the Waffle House restaurant Steve asked about.  
  
“I’m sure,” Steve confirmed as he stepped out the car, this time with more grace than he had when he got into the car. “I heard good things about it over the internet.”  
  
I give him a weird look before I step out the car as well. This place would definitely not be my first choice unless I was drunk at three in the morning. “I don’t even want to know what you look at on the internet then.”  
  
Steve’s mouth opened as to say something, but then it closed, and his cheeks went pink. Is it just me, or has that been happening a lot more lately?  
  
“Come on. Either way, I’m hungry.” I pat Steve on the shoulder before I lead the way inside. There weren’t many people in there for the morning, which I was thankful for. Even though we didn’t have to worry about being caught in public or have to try to hide, it was still nice to not have to worry about a restaurant full of people.  
  
There was an empty booth near the back that I guide Steve towards. It was better than staying by the windows and by the other filled tables.  
  
“It at least smells like good food,” Steve offered as he slid into the booth, his eyes scanning around cautiously. Probably at how unkept this place looked.  
  
“The food usually is good. Especially when high or drunk, but we don’t have to get into that right now,” I chuckle before I pick up the front and back menu.  
  
Steve stared at me for a moment before he picked up the menu as well. “It’s very different seeing you out of a formal suit or the Iron Man suit,” He mused after a moment, startling me from the quiet that was between us.  
  
“Are you talking about me wearing sweatpants?” I raise an eyebrow to him, putting my menu down. I knew what I wanted anyways.  
  
He nodded and glanced over to me from above the menu. “I’m not used to it, I suppose. You just seem…more relaxed.”  
  
I let out a small laugh. “They’re comfier. That could be why.”  
  
“They are,” Steve agreed with a faint smile. “They’re good for the car ride.”  
  
We were actually having a conversation together. And it was a normal one. “Anything caught your fancy on the menu?” I ask after, reaching a hand up and lightly tapping the top of his menu.  
  
He kept his eyes on me for a split second more before his gaze turned down to the menu. “Yeah, I think something’s caught my fancy.”  
  
“I’m thinking about just getting chocolate chip pancakes,” I say as I point to it on Steve’s menu. “They look good, and they seem like they’ll be enough.”  
  
“Most likely,” Steve hummed in agreement before he laid his menu down as well. “I’ll get their All-American breakfast.”  
  
I blinked at him. “Pun intended?” I guessed, grinning loosely to Steve.  
  
Steve chuckled lightly then shrugged his shoulders. “Apparently so. I didn’t even make the connection,” He answered modestly.  
  
“So, you just have America running through your mind and subconscious twenty-four-seven then?” I snort, looking at him in amusement. “Next are you going to tell me that you sing the national anthem in your sleep? Because as your roommate and driver, I should know.”  
  
Steve laughed lightly as our waiter came over. “The guys in the army never mentioned it, but you never know.”  
  
I smile a little to myself before I look up to the waiter, ordering my food with a cup of coffee. Steve does the same before he sets our menus aside where they were.  
  
It was weird. Steve and I were bantering with each other and not arguing for once. Maybe it really was because we were on a “vacation” and we were loosening up. Either way, I’m not really complaining. I would rather get along with the guy just like everyone else than to bicker over everything.  
  
Clint even called us out on it one day by saying we bicker like an old married couple. Which I, by the way, didn’t appreciate nor did Steve.  
  
“If you want, we could switch up who drives at each stop,” Steve offered after a few more moments. “It would be better for you to get some rest in between drives, and it would help me not go crazy in the passenger seat.”  
  
“I don’t know, Steve,” I sigh, glancing up as the waiter brought our coffees and I give him a small thanks. “I don’t let people drive me around unless it’s Happy, and that isn’t often.” I was hesitant on letting people drive me ever since my parents got in that car crash all those years ago.  
  
He nodded as he wrapped his hand around his coffee mug, and I definitely wasn’t watching the way his forearm flexed at the grab. Who could blame me? “I’ve heard that from the others, but I thought I would let you know the offer is there.”  
  
I wrap my hand around my own mug and brings it to my lips for a sip. It felt good and warm going down. I don’t need sleep to re-energize. I just need coffee is all. That way I can keep driving. “I’ll keep it in mind then, Cap,” I answer more vaguely. This way Steve could feel more relaxed.  
  
Steve leaned back and sipped from his coffee after that. “What do you think our guy will look like?”  
  
I give it some thought then shrugs. “My best guess? He’ll either be cunningly handsome yet psychotic and manipulative, or he’ll be one of those crazy scientists with equally crazy white hair.”  
  
“Oh! Like in that movie. It was called, uhm…” He trailed off as he tried to think of it. “Was it called ‘Back to the Past’ or something close?”  
  
I couldn’t help but laugh. Not at him, just as what he said. “No, but you got close. It’s called ‘Back to the Future.’ And yes, like that movie,” I correct for him, grinning over to Steve.  
  
His cheeks, as if by nature now, turned its light shade of pink as he smiled. “Oh. Good. At least I was close to remembering.”  
  
“How is that going, by the way?” I ask a little off topic. “The catching up with the twenty-first century and what not,” I elaborate on as I wave a hand in the air.  
  
“It’s…” Steve breathed out a little, his face a little more closed off than it had just been. “It’s been going good.”  
  
I knew a lie when I saw one, and goddamn it if that wasn’t one. But from how his demeanor changed, I probably shouldn’t push it. “Well if you need any resources, you can always ask any of us,” I assure instead of asking further questions, even if I so badly wanted to.  
  
There was a time and place for that, and this was neither.  
  
Steve’s shoulders relaxed a fraction when I didn’t push further. “I know, Tony. Thank you.”  
  
It was just a couple minutes after that when the waiter brought over our food. The waffles smelt mouthwatering with the chocolate chips resting on top of them.  
  
“I don’t even need syrup with these,” I muse as I cut up the waffle. “The chocolate chips melted so much that they’re basically acting as the syrup.”  
  
Steve glanced over to me as he chewed a mouthful of his food. That man doesn’t waste any time, does he? It’s probably that super soldier appetite he has. The costs in groceries have gone up significantly since he moved into the tower almost a year ago now, but it doesn’t matter to me. I prefer my money going towards food than weapons.  
  
“They didn’t hold back on those chocolate chips,” He observed once he swallowed his food. “They smell very sweet.”  
  
“Damn straight,” I agree with a grin before I stuff my mouth with a fork full of waffles and melted chocolate.  
  
For the most part, we ate in silence after. Not our usual uncomfortable, tension-filled silences, but a regular silence. It was nice, especially as we ate.  
  
When the check came, the waiter set it in front of Steve with a smile. “Let me know if you need anything else,” He told us kindly before he walked away, and I stare at the check.  
  
“How come he handed the check to you and not to me?” I question a little offended then reaches over and grabs it. “Do they not know who I am?”  
  
Steve arched an eyebrow as he watched me. “I read online – on the internet – that the waiter tends to hand the check to the one who think is more dominant,” He chuckled. “Like an alpha male situation.”  
  
I scoff at that. “I am an alpha male. Our waiter just needs to get his eyes checked,” I excuse as I slide my credit card on top of the check, putting it on the edge of the table so the waiter sees it.  
  
“You tell yourself that, Tony. Whatever helps you sleep better,” He shrugged with a small grin.  
  
“I will. I sleep like a baby.”  
  
The waiter stops over and grabs the check, walking away as he looked down at it to see his tip. He freezes for a moment before he turns to our table with his mouth hanging open, and I was already watching with a grin.  
  
“I hope that was a sufficient enough tip to help with your rent?” I ask knowingly.  
  
“H-Holy shit. You are—You’re Tony Stark! And you just-just tipped me—” The waiter stumbled over his words, and I held my hand up to silence him.  
  
“Yes, I am, and yes I do. Keep up your good work.” I give him a small nod with a smile before I turn my attention back to Steve. “Anyways, as I was saying, I sleep like a baby.”  
  
Steve just looked at me both surprised and curious. “How much did you tip that guy?” He asks after a moment.  
  
“Not important,” I wave off. “Just enough to make him feel comfortable. I overheard him on the phone with his landlord, and it sounded like he was struggling.” I shrug. It was nothing. I do stuff like this all the time, but apparently it was news to Steve.  
  
Oh, that’s right. He doesn’t know me enough to know that. Funny.  
  
“That had to have been a lot of money though,” Steve continued, not quite understanding why. “What if he doesn’t use it for that, but for something bad?” He seemed stressed at the idea of me giving away a lot of money, which is odd for him.  
  
“Then he’ll do that. What he does isn’t my business, and I don’t think it’s yours either,” I point out and gives Steve a look. “Besides, it’s not a lot of money to me. What’s the point of having this much money if I’m not going to spend it or make good use of it?”  
  
Steve’s look softened a little before he shook his head. “Well, you surprised me, Stark. That’s a healthy mindset.”  
  
I grin. “I know I don’t eat healthy, but I do have other healthy tendencies,” I joke with him as the waiter comes back with the receipt. “Not much, but that’s one of them for you.”  
  
The waiter set it down on the table with my credit card, and he still looked in shock. He ran his hand through his hair almost nervously. “Thank you. I-I… Just thank you. That’s incredibly generous, Mr. Iron Man sir,” He finished awkwardly.  
  
I grin before I slip my card back into my wallet. “Just make sure pay that rent of yours,” I offer as some last advice before I stand up, motioning for Steve to do the same. “Come on. We should get back on the road.”  
  
Steve stood up from the booth and thanked the guy as well before we walked back to the car. It must have just dawned on the waiter who was with me, because I heard his gasp before he whispered, “It’s _Captain America_.”  
  
“You really do know how to leave a mark,” Steve mused as we walked out the Waffle House. “Normally I keep to myself in public if it’s not on some official business.”  
  
“Well you know me, I’m everything but personal,” I chuckle. “I guess you don’t really know me though. You aren’t around me enough,” I ponder on once I realize what I said.  
  
Steve just sighed. “Tony—”  
  
“You mentioned at the table how you’ve never seen me in sweatpants before, right?” I continue, glancing to Steve over my shoulder as I swing the car keys around my finger. “If you hung out on the communal floor more often, you’d see me there in sweatpants occasionally if I’m not busy at the moment.”  
  
“I do hang out there when I can. But I keep myself busy,” Steve attempted to justify, but that just put another thought in my mind.  
  
“So, you just happen to almost always hang out with the team only when I’m not there then?” I counter back, stopping in front of the car and turning to stare accusingly at him. Damn was he tall.  
  
Steve’s face did the thing where he looked closed off again. Shit. Did I cause that? “No,” He replied sharply, his shoulders ten times more tense than they had been during breakfast. “I said I keep myself busy. I apologize if my schedule doesn’t line up with your leisure time, Stark.”  
  
“Yeah. But it just so happens to line up with the others’ schedules. Or is that a coincidence?” I snap back in defense before I turn and get in the car. What the hell just happened there?  
  
I glance over to Steve through the windshield before I start up the car. He pinched the bridge of his nose, staying out there for a couple more seconds before he decided to join me in the car.  
  
“It’s my turn for the radio,” I tell him as I change whatever station he had it on. Honestly, I zoned it out miles ago. Though if I’m recalling it right, it was some sports game. And yes, I might be being petty, but he snapped at me out of nowhere. So, yeah.  
  
Steve grunted in response as he looked out the window, his face clouded over from thinking. I only shake my head before I drive back out to the road. Only thirty-two or so hours left, not including stops.  
  
|  
  
It was a quiet ride. Steve only spoke up occasionally if he needed to say something, or he would politely answer me if I asked a question to try to start a conversation.  
  
It never got me anywhere. It was all too awkward and forced. The lack of conversation wasn’t helping me stay awake either. I could feel myself wanting to sleep.  
  
I’ve gone longer than this when tired, but in those moments, I was moving around and working. But now I was just sitting still and driving in the quiet with the exception of the radio.  
  
“We need gas, so if you need to use the bathroom, now would be a good time to go,” I tell Steve as I exit the interstate.  
  
He glanced over to me before he nodded, shifting in his seat before he tried to stretch out. “Alright. I need the stretch.”  
  
I get in one of the turning lanes once at the exit’s traffic light, yawning a little as we wait for the green light. I’ll get a coffee from the gas station when we stop, and I’ll be fine from there. Besides, it’s only another hour or two until we stop for lunch.  
  
When I see a good enough gas station, I put on my blinker before I turn into its driveway, parking the car at one of the pumps. “If you’re still in there when it gets done, I’ll pull into a parking spot,” I say as I grab my wallet.  
  
Steve eyes scanned over my face for a brief moment. “Alright. I won’t be long.” He got out the car with a relieved breath, stretching right there. He rolled his shoulders and arched his back, and I got mesmerized by the way his back muscles moved.  
  
I can’t be doing this. It’s not right. I rub a hand over my face before I step out the car as well, standing in front of the pump. I was just tired.  
  
Steve finally closed his door and walked away towards the store, and I could feel myself relax as I pay for the gas. He was hot, that I couldn’t deny. No one could. He’s a fucking super soldier who wears tight shirts.  
  
But I don’t like him like that. I’m not going to risk getting caught staring when it was for nothing. There’s no way I like Steve Rogers.  
  
Despite what Rhodey says, I don’t like him. We’re barely even friends.  
  
Once the gas stopped pumping, I pull into a parking spot then gets out, locking it behind me. Steve must have stayed inside to get a drink or something. Either that or he was taking a shit.  
  
“Steve, hey,” I greet when I pass him in the store, thrusting the keys out to him. “She’s all filled up. You can go wait in the car. I just need to empty my tank.”  
  
Steve grabbed the keys with his free hand, his other hand holding some protein energy drink. “Alright. I’ll start her up,” He offered with a small smile.  
  
“Don’t get too crazy now, Rogers,” I chuckle before I walk off to the bathrooms.  
  
Though once I walked back out to the car, he had lost his goddamn mind. Steve Rogers was in the _drivers’ seat_ with his seat belt on.  
  
I glare at the sight before me then walks over to the car, knocking on the driver’s window. I wait impatiently as he rolled the window down before I push my glasses up my nose. “And what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Steve sighed and set his drink in the cup holder. “You need a break from driving, Tony. Just for a little while,” He tried to reason.  
  
“No, I don’t,” I snap back. “I can go get a coffee from inside if you’re worried about it, but I’m driving.”  
  
“What if I only drive until lunch?” He offered as a counter argument. “It’s only for a few hours. You can take a nap between then and lunch, re-energize at lunch with some food, then take back the wheel after if you feel like it.”  
  
I pause at that. It _would_ only before for a couple hours, and I couldn’t fully deny that I was tired. Great. I better sleep or I’m going to lose it. “Fine, but not a single scratch better get on her,” I agree with a glare before I sigh sharply, walking around to the passenger side.  
  
Steve smiled a little proudly before he rolled the window back up, adjusting the rearview mirror afterwards. “It’s not like I’ve never driven before, Tony,” He shrugged a little as I slid into the right side of the car. “They had cars back in the forties and I drove only a handful of times, sure, but I’ve driven a lot more in the past two years here.”  
  
I roll my eyes. “Yes, Steve. I know they had cars in the forties. Not the best ones, but they did the job.” I tap my fingers against the door’s arm rest then decides to put on my seat belt.  
  
“They are better,” He decided with a small nod, a thoughtful expression on his face. “They’re faster, safer, and a shit ton comfier. That is until you sit in them for hours at a time,” He chuckled to himself then proceeded to drive us back to the interstate. “Having Jarvis give directions will be a huge help too.”  
  
I look over to Steve and leans back, arching an eyebrow up as I watch him for a moment. “Are you more talkative now that you peed or something?” I question a little bluntly. “Not that I mind it. It’s better than the silent treatment. But it does pose a good question, don’t you think so?”  
  
Steve shrugged as he kept his eyes strained on the road ahead of him. At least I know he’s diligent. “Yeah, I see it. Though I think I’m just tired of not talking. There’s only so much quiet a man can take,” He dismissed, though I noticed how that last sentence was spoken – ironically – quieter.  
  
“It’s good that I’m not usually quiet then,” I chime in to help, but then I can’t help but yawn.  
  
“I can take it a little longer,” Steve chuckled after I finished my yawn. “I rather you get some rest. We can’t be sleep deprived while on a mission.”  
  
I put my hand to my chest, pulling on a fake hurt expression. “And here I thought you were just caring about my wellbeing, Cap.”  
  
His head was facing forward and there wasn’t the best lighting, but I could swear his cheeks turned that light shade of pink _again_. That couldn’t be right though. Right?  
  
“Shut up, Stark,” He huffed out in response though a light smile was on his face.  
  
I put my hands up in defense. “Don’t mind me. I’ll just be getting my beauty rest.” I grin slightly before I start to move around and get comfy for the ride.  
  
“Just make sure you don’t snore too loud, got it?” Steve warned jokingly with a small grin, and that alone brought a small smile to my face.  
  
“I’ll try my best, Captain,” I reply, giving him a half-assed salute before I lean the chair back all the way. I tuck away my glasses before I settle back, letting my eyes fall shut.  
  
I may be terrified of us crashing, but deep down I know Jarvis wouldn’t let us crash, and I know Steve wouldn’t either.  
  
|  
  
When I wake up, the car wasn’t moving. Aren’t we supposed to be moving? Steve was driving last I remember. Oh god, what if he isn’t driving anymore because we got in a crash while I was asleep?  
  
My heart rate starts to rise drastically as those thoughts speed through my mind. “Wh-What happened?” I ask out loud confused and panicked, sitting up quickly and opening my eyes at the same time.  
  
Steve looked at me with worry as he put his hand on my shoulder. “Tony, nothing happened. I just parked the car is all,” He explained with a gentle voice, probably so he wouldn’t spook me more than I seem to be.  
  
“Right… Yeah, of course,” I breathe out, rubbing a hand over my face. “Where are we?” I ask before Steve could get the chance to start bouncing questions off me.  
  
He looked conflicted for a moment before he glanced out the window. “I pulled over for lunch. Figured it was about that time.”  
  
I look at the clock before I take a look outside, and was I seeing this right? “Burger King?” I turn my head to Steve and raises an eyebrow. “Why here?”  
  
Steve shrugged and had what appeared to be a bashful look on his face. “When I came out the ice, Fury had S.H.I.E.L.D. send over videos and articles on you and the others so I can familiarize myself. One of the videos was the one of you telling the press you wouldn’t sell weapons anymore, and I remember seeing you with a Burger King burger. I figured you liked the place,” He revealed with the bashful look growing more present on his face.  
  
“I figured they did that for you,” I muse before I pull my glasses back on. “I have to admit, you’re quite the observer, Rogers.” I smile a little to him before I step out the car, trying to not let it get to me. He noticed such a small detail like that and remembered it? Granted he does remember everything since the serum enhanced his memory, but damn.  
  
“It’s a blessing and a curse,” He chuckled lightly as he too got out the car. “But it always comes in handy, for multiple situations.”  
  
“I would kill to have an eidetic memory like you,” I fantasize before I chuckle. “Not literally, of course. But it would definitely be useful for when I tinker.”  
  
Steve reached out and pulled the door open for us, letting me go in first. “I’m almost certain you already do to some extent,” He chuckled. “It’s like you never have an absence of knowledge.”  
  
“Huh.” I think about what Steve said, walking through the door and over to the counter. “I like that quote.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” He chuckled before he looked up at the menu, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked through his options.  
  
I glance to his arms before I force my gaze up to the menu as well. I don’t want Steve to catch me staring, and I definitely don’t want the public to catch me staring. It doesn’t mean anything, and the press would spin it into so much more if they could. Especially since they know I’m into guys.  
  
I didn’t even want to let the public know. We were fighting Loki and saving the world one day, and the next an old image surfaced of my ex-boyfriend and I kissing back in college. _College_. The nerve of those reporters.  
  
I wanted it to be on my terms. Not theirs.  
  
“Tony?” Steve waved his hand in front of my face, and my vision refocused, and I blinked a couple times. “You seem in pretty deep thought there. I asked what you were ordering?”  
  
“Right. Sorry. I just got lost in thought,” I wave off before I look back at the menu. “I’ll probably get the double cheeseburger as is.”  
  
“What about your drink?”  
  
“Probably a lemonade. Why?” I ask a little confused. Wouldn’t he just hear all this when we order?  
  
Steve nodded a little then handed the keys to me. “Alright. I’ll order then get the drinks while you get condiments, napkins, and a table?” He suggested.  
  
I give him an amused look then pockets the keys. “Alright, Cap. But remember, this isn’t part of the mission – it’s only lunch.” I grin to Steve before I turn, heading over to where the napkins and ketchup were at. I caught the eye roll at the end too.  
  
I decide on a table by the window this time. It was sunnier outside, and the lighting was nice. Steve’s hair always looks more blond in the sun. “Stop it,” I groan quietly to myself as I sit down. I needed to stop thinking like that. It wasn’t going to get me anywhere.  
  
It’s more important for me to not think about it when Steve and I are on a mission together. I had to focus. Those thoughts – or him – can’t distract me.  
  
Steve came over to the table after a couple minutes, sliding into the booth as he set our tray on the table. “I didn’t know which lemonade you wanted so I just got regular to be safe,” He told me before his eyes widened. “Did you know they have just about every flavor of soda in that machine? It’s incredible.”  
  
I watch him light-heartedly. “Yeah, I knew. Those are the Coca-Cola Freestyle soda machines. They’re _relatively_ new – and I say this very lightly, because they were first invented at the end of the last decade, but only recently I’ve noticed them popping up in more public places,” I ramble off in a small burst of knowledge.  
  
Steve looks at my a little stunned before he just chuckles again. “As I said before, you have no absence of knowledge, Tony Stark.”  
  
I grin proudly before I start to unwrap my burger. “It’s a blessing and a curse.”  
  
“I used to think Howard knew everything, but I was so off base with that,” Steve pondered as he unwrapped his own burger. “I don’t think his intellect comes close to what I’ve seen from you.”  
  
He spoke it so casually, but those words pushed on me until I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I don’t think he understands how much of a compliment that is for me.  
  
Maybe I’m just having a heart attack.  
  
Steve finished unwrapping his burger, and he picked it up with both hands. “It may not be the healthiest food, but it looks good.”  
  
I stare in disgust at his monstrous burger. “What the hell is that thing?”  
  
“My food?” Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. “It’s just a burger, Tony. It’s the double mushroom swiss burger.”  
  
“ _Mushrooms?_ That’s just…disrespectful,” I gasp as I pull my own burger closer to me. “How could you do that to the poor burger?”  
  
Steve watched me with curiosity and, yes, amusement. “It’s just a burger. Normally I would get one like yours. Well, probably two of them. I wanted to try something new though.” He brought the burger up and opened his mouth to take a bite.  
  
I had to look away. It’s a disgrace. Maybe if I just sneak a glance, it won’t be so horrible. But then I see some juice – either from the burger or the mushroom – dripping down his chin from the corner of his lips. That shouldn’t be fair.  
  
“You enjoy that disgrace then, while I bask in the deliciousness of my cheeseburger.” I shake my head then takes a bite from my normal cheeseburger.  
  
We eat in a silence for the most part, until Steve started to speak up once I was only munching on my fries. “Did you get enough rest?” He asked me kindly, having finished his own burger and made his way to his own fries.  
  
“It wasn’t my best nap, but it still did the trick,” I reply as I grab my drink. “My neck feels a little stiff, if I’m being honest.” I take a sip from the straw, and Steve’s lips glanced down before they glanced back up to my eyes.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I bet it does. You were _out_. You didn’t even move from the position you fell asleep in,” He chuckled lightly.  
  
“I’ve slept in worse ways,” I wave off with a small smile. “Caves and all. But I will gladly take the wheel again.”  
  
“She’s all yours,” Steve mused with a smile. “I did give you the keys back, after all.”  
  
I wipe my hands off with a napkin before I start to ball up all my trash. “That you did, Rogers. And if I’m being honest, it would be nice to get back on the open road.”  
  
“You know I won’t object to that,” Steve pointed out with a smile before he began to collect his own trash.  
  
We threw all the trash away before we walked back out to the car together. I unlocked it and we got in, and I switched the radio to my channel almost immediately as the car started.  
  
I was in the middle of re-adjusting the rearview mirror when Steve stepped into the car with me. “You’re getting better at that, Steve,” I compliment with a grin, glancing over to him.  
  
He shot me a look before he pulled his seatbelt across his torso. “Again: shut up.”  
  
I snicker before I start to pull away. “What? I’m just trying to congratulate you on your success,” I defend in an attempted innocent voice. Of course, when am I ever innocent though?  
  
Steve rolled his eyes in response. “Is that how you put it? Because back in the day it was called poking fun at someone.”  
  
I shrug with a grin, speeding up as we get on the interstate ramp. “It is. And stop sounding like such a grandpa, jeez. You’re America’s most wanted bachelor yet you sound like you should be in a nursing home telling stories of _back in my day_ ’s,” I laugh.  
  
He didn’t find it as funny as me, but he also didn’t take it as hard as I was expecting. “And I wonder why that is, Stark.”  
  
“Because you have an old soul?” I guess with a grin, and Steve only shook his head with a small smile.  
  
“Sure, you could put it that way.”  
  
|  
  
I rub my eyes roughly before I step out the car, sighing in relief at the feel of the flat ground. “Shit. I’m so ready to just get in a bed and _pass out_ ,” I groan as I shut my door. My legs felt funny being stretched out for the first time in a good few hours.  
  
“Yeah, the same goes for me,” Steve sighed as he got out the car as well. He braced his hands on his lower back before he started to lean back, effectively stretching out his back at the audible popping noises that followed.  
  
We had stopped for dinner around six, caught the beginning of the dinner rush, and only stopped once after that for gas that was also our bathroom break. We both decided it was best to drive until we couldn’t anymore in order to get some road behind us. I could only last until a quarter after midnight before I exited the interstate.  
  
Steve had already been half-asleep at that point – if not fully asleep. I think he was trying to stay awake longer so it wouldn’t just have to be me awake, but I wasn’t one hundred percent on that.  
  
“Should we grab the bags first or wait until we see about room availabilities?” Steve asked once he finished stretching out whatever he needed to stretch.  
  
“Yes,” I answer with a nod, pushing a button on the key remote to open the trunk. “That way they feel more obliged to give us a room.”  
  
Steve smiled a little in his tiredness before he stepped over to help with the bags. He was carrying almost double what I had in my arms, but I didn’t care. He could very well carry all of them if he wanted. I’m sure he was just trying to help my ego. How sweet.  
  
We walked inside together, this time I held the door open for him, and we made our way to the check-in counter where only one person was at for the night.  
  
He didn’t see us at first from whatever magazine he was reading, but he hastily set it aside when we got closer to the counter. Was that a Playboy magazine? “U-Uh, how may I help you?” He asked unsteadily then cleared his throat.  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him. “One room. Two queen beds. Is that available?” I ask straight to the point. It was better to get settled for the night fast. And by the look on Steve’s face, I could tell he saw the magazine as well.  
  
The check-in guy turned to his computer and typed quickly, searching through whatever files or spreadsheets for a room for us. “Yes, I can get a key now for it and have you both booked for it. Will you be paying credit or debit, and how many nights are you planning to stay?”  
  
“One night, and debit.” I set the bags down that I’m holding to grab my wallet, pulling out a card that we use explicitly for mission funds.  
  
He programs the card key for the room then takes my debit card before he starts to put it on the file. “I need a little more information first: your name, phone number, stuff like that,” He informed us as he looks at the debit card, and his eyes widen. “No way. You’re _Tony Stark_?” He asked in disbelief before his eyes snap over to Steve, and they widen impossibly more. “And you’re _Captain America_?”  
  
Steve shifted on his feet as he began to get impatient. “Yes, we are. The phone number you can put down is…” He told the guy with a firm voice, and I was stunned that he knew my number from memory. That is, until my brain reminded me that he could remember essentially everything.  
  
The guy blushed from embarrassment before he typed it in, handing my debit card back along with the card key to the room. “You’ll be billed for it in the morning after you check-out at the desk, so we can put it in the system. Your room number will be 128 on the first floor.”  
  
I put away my card and wallet before I wrangle up all the bags into my arms again. “Thank you, young man. We’ll let you get back to your… _activity_ from before.” I wink to him with a grin before I head off with Steve.  
  
“The look on that guy’s face was _priceless_ ,” I laugh lightly as we walk down the corridor to the room. “I really shouldn’t have been surprised. It’s one a.m. at some random hotel on the border of Wisconsin and Minnesota.” Steve must have taken my threat seriously from earlier and drove at the exact speed limit whenever he was behind the wheel.  
  
“I don’t think it was truly necessary for you to make that comment though,” Steve scolded lowly as we neared the room. “But it was also inappropriate for him to be doing what he was when he’s supposed to be working.”  
  
I shake my head with a small chuckle, using the card key to unlock the door and push it open with my back. “You don’t want to hear what I’ve done at work then.”  
  
Steve went to say something back again once I started to talk, but then it clamped shut at the end of it. I guess he didn’t want to comment on it in some old, conservative opinion and then us argue this late.  
  
“Pick whichever bed you want,” I offer as I set the bags down on a table in the room. “I’m going piss and brush my teeth before I crash.”  
  
“I’ll probably do the same,” Steve somewhat decided as he set one of his bags down on the bed closest to the window.  
  
I grab what I need before I shut myself away in the bathroom, yawning as I set everything down on the counter. I use the bathroom, change into some pajama pants and a shirt, and brush my teeth before I get out within five minutes. We both just wanted sleep, so I didn’t want to take too long.  
  
“It’s all yours,” I yawn as I drop my dirty clothes on my bag, proceeding to flop onto what Steve designated as my bed when he chose the other. “Night, Rogers.”  
  
Steve scooped up his own belongings before he tiredly walked over to the bathroom. “Night, Tony. I’ll try not to sing too loudly in my sleep.”  
  
I chuckle tiredly before I yank the tightly tucked in covers back, snuggling my way underneath them. “You do you, just as long as I’m not woken up.”  
  
I caught the sleepy smile on Steve’s face before he closed the bathroom door behind himself, and I let that image settle with me as I quickly drifted off as soon as my eyes were closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give kudos or comment! I also greatly appreciate and welcome constructive criticism, so I can improve my writing :)
> 
> Follow my Instragram @starkthesnark for more and for updates on new stories!


End file.
